Pokemon Black and White: The Hidden Truth
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: Who is Touya? How did he know N? Was the family he lived with fake? These questions come to Touya's mind when he is kidnapped a week before he started his pokemon journey. The people who kidnapped him were none other than the famous Shadow Triad. What if Touya began to have feelings for this group? There will be yaoi. R&R. Rating may go up. rated T for a lot of cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1- Kidnapped

**Hello people. This is my first time writing a pokémon story. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R.**

**I do not owe Pokémon or any of the characters. Wish I did though.**

In Nuvema Town

It was a beautiful day in Nuvema Town. Pidoves were chirping in the distance, lillipups were yapping and playing with each other and purrloins were curled up sleeping. This town was a rather small town. There were a good amount of houses and a pokemon lab that belonged to Professor Juniper.

In this small town in a house that looked identical to all the others, was a boy named Touya Blair. He was a young boy who had just turned sixteen and was going to start his pokemon adventure in one week. To say he was happy would be wrong. To say he was excited would be right.

Touya quickly got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. He was packing art supplies into a backpack. He went around the room to make sure he had everything. When he did, he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He shoved his sneakers and jacket on before he ran outside. He ran straight to the forest in Area 1. He was hoping to be able to sketch a few more pokemon and some landscapes before he went on his journey.

Touya found a good place to sit down and sketch. He saw a lillipup and a purrloin curled up next to each other sleeping. He chuckled. It was cute. Soon Touya became very involved with his work. Because he was so involved with his sketching, he did not notice someone sneaking up on him before it was too late.

Touya was startled when someone wrapped an arm around his waist, pinning his arms down and the other pressed a cloth against his nose and mouth. He began to struggle as hard as he could, trying to escape. He failed though because the person had a very strong grip. That was when Touya realized that the cloth smelled funny. He knew it was a sedative. He found this out too late though because he was starting to see black at the corner of his vision. His limbs were growing tired and his struggles were weakening. His vision was becoming blurry. Just be fore he blacked out he was able to make out the blurry figure of someone who had white hair and was wearing black clothing.

The figure loosened his grip on the teen. Man could this kid put up a fight! It took a full minute for the sedative to kick in. The figure look up and saw someone dressed like him.

The person said/hissed, "Well that went better that expected. Though who knew this kid could struggle like he did."

Another person popped up out of nowhere, looking just like the first two. He walked over to them and looked at the teen.

He asked, "So is he the one?"

The first one said, "Yea. Though I was surprised. You would think that they would put him under tight security."

"Well it is his fault he came out here alone. I thought he would know that," said the second one.

"Well he either knew or was never told."

The first one picked up the teen bridal style and told the other two to gather his stuff. It was time for young Touya to finally come home.


	2. Chapter 2- What is going on?

**Hey people. Here is the second chapter of this story. Hope you like it. R&R.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 2

When Touya finally came about, he found he was in a large bedroom and that he was laid on a king sized bed that had maroon colored sheets. He rubbed his eyes of the blurriness and sat up. He looked around and saw a large dresser and a wardrobe. There were two separate doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other one probably leading outside, which was locked. So there was no way of getting out.

Touya explored the room a bit. The wardrobe had clothes that were all his size. The dresser, in one of the draws, had his sketchbook and art supplies in it. For that he was grateful. He took it out and began to sketch his room/prison. That was when he remembered the figure he saw when he was kidnapped.

Now Touya had an excellent memory, so he had no trouble sketching the person he saw. When he was done, the person had short white hair that touched their shoulders, a black mask was on their face, which had a few sharp features, a lean body, and was wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck and long, skinny black pants with black shoes. He looked at the figure in surprise. This person was dressed like they were a ninja.

That was when the lock on the door was turned. Touya was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. The door to outside was opened and in came a young woman who had long pink hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a long pink dress with a white shawl on top. She looked at him and smiled.

She said in a kind voice, "Welcome home, Prince Touya. I hope you had a good rest."

Touya was confused. '_Prince? I'm not a prince! I never was!_' He asked, "What do you mean welcome home? And why did you call me Prince Touya? An how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled, walked over and sat on the bed before saying, "You have been gone for a long time. It has been years since you were taken away from your rightful home and your family. You are called Prince because that is what you are. Your elder brother is currently King and so that makes you a prince. We know your name because that was the name given to you by you birthmother before she passed away."

Touya was still very confused. "What do you mean by that? I don't have an older brother, only an older sister. My mother lives in Nuvema Town."

The woman still smiled before saying, "Oh. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Anthea. I was one of your caretakers before you were taken away from us."

"What do you mean 'taken away?"

"What I mean is that when you were younger, you were kidnapped and disappeared. Your foster father never stopped looking for you. He searched on any leads we could find and finally after six years of searching, found you."

Touya said, "I don't remember anything. I don't remember having a brother or having a foster father, I don't remember you or anything. What is going on!?"

Anthea said, "Everything will be revealed to you in time my Prince. Do not worry. You are safe here. Nothing will harm you and no one will ever take you away again."

With that she got up, walked over to him, and kissed him on the forehead. It was a kiss filled with love and joy and warmth. She then turned around and went to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black turtle-neck and a blue t-shirt to go on top of that. She laid the clothes on the bed and went to the door.

Before she left, she turned back and said, "Please change into those. An escort will be here to take you to your brother and father." She then closed the door and locked it.

Touya was very confused. He had no idea what was going on. First he was kidnapped. Then he woke up in a strange room. Then this woman comes in and tells him he is a prince and that he has been missing for six years. Touya buried his head in his hands. He was scared and wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Touya took a shower then got changed into the clothes Anthea wanted him to wear. The clothes were surprisingly soft on his skin. He sat down and continued the sketch he started. He once again became so involved in his work that he didn't hear the door open and someone walk over to him. he only figured it out when he felt his hair being brushed.

He looked up and almost gasped. The person brushing his hair was the same person he sketched earlier. The only thing that was different was that the person's mask was off revealing beautiful crimson eyes. The person also looked like he, yes Touya could tell this person was a boy, was around the age of eighteen or nineteen.

The person felt like someone was staring at him. He looked down and saw Touya staring at him. He smiled and asked, "You do realize that you are staring right?"

Touya gasped and looked down in shame of being caught. He felt a hand under his chin and tilt his head up. The person had his face closer than he did before and he could feel the person's breaths on his face. Touya could feel a blush rising up. The teen/young adult looked and chuckled.

He said, "You are really cute."

Touya tried to turn away but the hand on his chin did not allow him to. So he shut his eyes instead. The teen couldn't help but chuckle at this. He decided to do something daring.

Before Touya knew what hit him, he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes shot open in surprise. The teen had his eyes closed. Touya felt his face heat up like never before. This was, after all, his first kiss. He mewed softly and gasped when he felt something warm pressing against his lips. The teen quickly took advantage of Touya's open mouth and dove in, gently probing every place and not leaving a single spot untouched. Touya began to moan. He was starting to get this hot feeling in his abdominal area.

Finally the teen pulled back, both him and Touya panting. He saw that Touya's face was flushed and his eyes were wide. He smirked and pulled away completely. He began to once again brush Touya's hair to make sure it was not messy when he was reunited with his family. He had a feeling that his elder and younger brother would be quite upset with him. Oh well. It was worth it.

Touya barely felt the brushing of his hair stop until the teen put the brush down and gently began to shake him. Touya looked up at the teen.

The teen said, "Its time to be reunited with your family." He took Touya's hand and pulled him up. Then the door opened once more and two people who looked exactly like the teen in front of him.

One said, "There you are brother! About time we found you. We have to go. Everyone is waiting."

The teen said, 'I know I know. I was brushing Prince Touya's hair before we left."

The other one who was closest to Touya and the teen walked up to them and there was the sound of skin hitting skin. Touya watched as this person smacked the teen so hard his face was forced to the side.

The teen faced him and shouted, "What the fuck!? What did you do that for!?"

The person who smacked him said, "You were given orders to simply bring the boy to his family. Not to do anything to him. Our King's word is law. He has ordered us to bring Prince Touya straight to him after he woke up and changed. You should know that better than anyone else, Takaru."

The teen now identified as Takaru, said, "I know that brother. I just wanted him to look more proper. Is there something wrong with that, Kuroseichi?"

Kuroseichi said, "No. But the Kings orders were clear. Let's go. You will be punished later brother." Kuroseichi then took Touya by the arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.


End file.
